Surnaturel Romantique
by Amaya Leigh
Summary: Evelyn and Violet have been friends since childhood, and now, in their early twenties, are avid hunters. When their old friend Castiel calls on them for help, they're thrown into a battle the Winchester boys can't fight alone.
1. One

**So, a new one I started writing, I love the title lol, _Surnaturel Romantique, _yeah, lol, based right after the Cupid episode of the current season. I haven't decided if I'm going to follow these new episodes, but if I do I shall add my own plot in there somehow =] **

* * *

I stabbed the piece of wood straight through the heart of the bloody creature in front of me. Violet dropped the body to the floor.

"Good work, Evie, but I think you were just hesitating a little."

"Whaddaya expect, Vi? It's one in the morning and I'm hungry!" I wiped the small amount of blood off my cheek and pulled my waist-length black hair into a ponytail. Violet stood in front of me, wiping

dirt off of herself. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Burgers it is!" She linked arms with me, flipping her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder. She skipped to the car, pulling me along behind her.

"_Violet has demon blood in her." My father told me, his hand on the shoulder of a small six-year old girl. "There's nowhere for her to go, Evie." I pouted. Who was this girl? Demon blood or no demon blood, she_

couldn't come into my house and take over, I mean who- I was stopped in the middle of my thought. The girl, Violet, had looked up at me with fear-filled brown eyes. It was then that I knew I wouldn't be able to

be mean to her. "Evie, when she's older, twenty or so, she'll start craving the rush that demon blood can give her. You mustn't let her get any. If she does, go to Bobby Singer's house. There's a room there that

you can put her in until the blood gets out of her system. Do you understand?" I nodded. It wasn't but a few hours later that demons came into our house; they killed my parents and ran. Violet and I were

crying, huddled together in the panic room in the cellar; the door was open.

"Don't cry." Violet whispered to me. "An angel is watching over us." I looked where she was looking, standing right outside the door was a man. He had messy dark brown hair and was wearing a light grey

trenchcoat.

"Who are you?" I called, my voice cracking slightly.

"My name is Castiel." 

It had been almost fourteen years since then, Vi's birthday was coming closer. The last time we saw Castiel was two years ago in Colorado. Violet let go of my arm and ran to the car.

"Evie, can I drive!?"

"No." I said, laughing. She made a face at me and walked to the passenger side of my impala. I had gotten this car from a hunter that we had stayed with for a couple years, until demons found him

too.

"Why don't you ever let me drive?" Violet asked as I started the car.

"Because the last time I let you drive you crashed; took me months to fix my car!" I flipped on the radio.

"This song is horrible." Vi flipped around in her seat.

"Cas!" I looked in my rear-view mirror to see him smiling.

"Long time no see, Mr. Angel."

"This isn't a pleasure visit, Evelyn. I need your help. The Winchesters need your help." I growled under my breath and kept my eyes on the road.

"Why should we help them?" I had never met the Winchester boys, but I knew they were trouble. This rise of demons was their fault, the Apocalypse, Lucifer, everything.

"Because they need you, it seems their old friend Bela isn't as dead as they thought. The boys are…still at odds from the Cupid ordeal they've just been through. Sam had some demon blood, and, well,

you know what can happen…" I looked out of the corner of my eye at Violet. I had been very careful about demon blood. If we had to kill a demon, we did but I got her away from the blood as fast as I

could. "Dean can't handle this on his own, Evelyn. You've heard about them, Dean would never ask anyone but Bobby Singer for help. I heard him, begging to God, of all people, for help." From what I

had heard of the Winchester's, neither of them were the ones to ask _God _ for help.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Louisiana." I pulled a u-turn and headed in the opposite direction.


	2. Two

We pulled up into a run-down motel right outside of Lafayette.

"This looks…disgusting." Violet said.

"Yeah…perfect for those Winchester's." Violet and I both got out of the car laughing and went to the trunk.

"Evie."

"Yeah?"

"Look." I looked up to see I had parked two spots away from another 67 Impala.

"Oh, lord." I said, laughing again. "I bet that's theirs." I pulled the shotgun from the trunk and tossed Vi a pistol and box of extra bullets.

"You won't need those." Castiel said, looking at the guns.

"You never know." I replied, loading the shotgun. Cas turned around and walked to the door of room 13. _Cause that's not ironic._ I smiled to myself and stood next to Cas, gun at the ready, with Violet

behind me; Cas knocked.

"Cas, if that's you come on in." I heard a voice from inside say.

"Y'know, Castiel, your boys should be more careful." I kicked the door open, catching both boys by surprised. I aimed my gun at one of them, he was slightly shorter than the other, with darker brown

hair. He was staring at me, or rather, the shotgun pointed to his heart. Vi had her pistol pointed at the other one, his hair was longer, and a little lighter than the other boys hair. I knew they were the

Winchesters, but I didn't know which was which.

"Cas, why are you just standing out there?" I asked. Cas apparently realized he had just been standing there and so he walked into the room.

"Evelyn, Violetta, put your guns down, they're not going to hurt you."

"Oh, I don't know about that Cas." Said the one in front of me.

"Be quiet, Dean." So that one was Dean, then the other one, who was glaring at Vi, had to be Sam.

"Cas, I don't know about these two…"

"Evelyn." Cas was right next to me, staring at me. "Put the gun down." I listened. I dropped the gun to my side, but still kept it so I could flip it up and shoot when I had to. Violet looked at me; I

nodded and she put her gun at her side. Sam and Dean relaxed a little.

"Cas, who are they?" Sam asked, looking from us to Castiel.

"Evelyn and Violetta, they're some of the best hunters in the world." I heard Dean laugh and flipped my gun back up.

"You got something to say, pretty boy?" I growled. Dean looked surprised.

"Really, Cas?" Cas only looked at him.

"They're here to help you."

"We don't need help."

"Ha, I beg to differ." I walked over to the mini fridge in the corner and bent over to look in it. I heard a smack behind me and smiled as I pulled a beer out. Turning around, I saw Dean on the floor with

a big red mark on his face and Violet standing over him. I looked at her and she looked at me; we both started cracking up. Sam and Dean looked at us like we were crazy.

"You boys got something to learn about women." I said, taking a swig of my beer. "With one look we can have a whole conversation." I glanced at Vi, who giggled.

"Cas, what have you gotten us into…" Sam said, sitting down on the bed.

"You asked for help, so I went and got some." Cas said, taking the beer away from Violet. I glared at Cas and tossed her a new one from the fridge. She popped the cap off with her teeth, and I

laughed as Dean's eyes widened. _These boys have a lot to learn._

"We never asked for help." Dean said.

"Oh, you did, Dean, remember?" Dean had this weird look on his face, like he didn't want Cas to say anything else.

"Yea, whatever Cas. Why them?"

"Dean, I've been over this already. They are here to help you." Cas said, looking mindlessly at the television.

"Geez, pay attention." I said, taking another drink.

"How are _they_ supposed to help me?" Dean asked, glaring at me; I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Violetta has demon blood in her, and Evelyn has been dealing with it much better than you, Dean. You can learn from her." Dean was quiet, but Sam was staring at Violet like he had just seen her for

the first time.

"I know, this angelic appearance throws everything off." Violet joked, I laughed.

"That's the only reason you brought them here?..." Sam muttered.

"No, the whole…Bela isn't dead anymore."

"Bela's not dead…" Dean muttered.

"Okay, who is this Bela chick and why do we have to kill her?" I asked, looking at Castiel.

"She's a demon now." Sam and Dean both looked surprised. "She 'died' when the hellhounds came after her, but Lucifer, instead of suspending her in midair with chains in her skin, he gave her a job.

He made her a demon and she is trying to bring Lilith back."

"Yea…cause bringing Lilith back seems like such a great idea." I said. I chugged the rest of my beer and flung the empty bottle into the trash can with perfect aim. Sam was staring at me.

"Wipe the drool that's rolling down the side of your mouth." I laughed.

"Now, children, play nicely." Cas chimed in, still staring at the television.

"Welcome to reality, Angel boy." Violet said.

* * *

  
**Yeah...so I can't really describe the boys' looks...so if you don't understand then google it! Lol **


End file.
